Love is a Battlefield
by RedDragonX
Summary: Oneshot. When love is in the air at the Dragon Temple, some are oblivious to it, some embrace it, and some can't stand it. Takes place during The Secrets of Convexity one year gap. R/R SxC ExF


**Disclaimer-You know if I had any ownership of the Spyro the Dragon franchise, I would give a piece of it to every single one of you, but I don't so lets keep writing. A/N-I was working on drafting chapter 3 for Secrets of Covexity when this idea just sprung into my head. Its romantic and humorous one shot that takes place during that year gap in SOC, and I am also writing this in class haha. Pay attention in school kids.**

**Love is a Battlefield**

Spyro and Cynder were slowly walking along one of the beaten paths to the Dragon Temple. They were late for one of their training sessions with Cyril, but they didn't care if they were late once in a while, especially when they were in each other's company.

Spyro looked over at the beautiful dragoness. Her black scales seemed to shine with a intriguing glow as the sun emitted its rays upon them. He couldn't break his eyes away no matter how hard he tried. Cynder noticed his gaze and smirked lightly and being unnoticeable changed the course of her feet. Spyro continued to observe her before she looked back at him, giving the purple dragon a sly smirk. Spyro blushed lightly before loosing his footing and plummeting face first into a pool of water.

As Spyro emerged from the freezing pool he saw Cynder on the ground in fits of laughter. Slowly making his way out of the pool, Spyro proceeded to shake his body free of the freezing morsels of liquid. Cynder continued to laugh gently and Spyro only have her a stern look.

"Aw common Spyro, where is your sense of humor." asked the black dragoness still smiling. Spyro looked away from her with a smug look on his face.

"I guess it died when you pulled that stunt." Cynder lost her smile before turning it to a sultry smirk. Slowly she walked up to him and licked her tongue over his back. Spyro felt her and gave out a small shudder. He wasn't going to give in this time, he knew what she was trying to pull. Cynder rubber her shoulders up against him as she passed in front of him, followed slowly by her tail grazing his sides. Spyro continued to look straight forward, attempting to ignore his love's torturous pleasures. Cynder ran her tongue slowly up his neck, making sure she licked up every bit of water still present on the purple dragon.

Spyro was slowly going crazy, she knows that he can't resist her. Damn why did she have to know every one of his weaknesses. As she moved her tongue up his jaw she brought it back inside her mouth as she looked Spyro in the eyes. Spyro looked back, already lost to her power. Putting on her innocent face she ran her lips over his slowly.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." replied Cynder, saying embarrass with a certain sarcasm to her voice. Spyro opened his mouth but couldn't respond. Cynder slowly ran her tongue along his lips moving it up and down as she went. Spyro couldn't stand it anymore. He shot his tongue out to meet hers, but realized that Cynder was now running away.

"We're gonna be late for class!" cried the black dragoness. Spyro stood there for a second gathering his thoughts and emotions before finally chasing after Cynder with a noticeable groan.

The two dragons slowly made their way into the Temple. They had second thoughts about being late for Cyril's class. Off all the Guardians he was by far the most critical and punctual when it came to his lessons. They both arrived at the entrance to the training room, both peeking in to notice the older master of ice rambling on about different types of evasion during battle and how to defeat an opponent of greater strength using greater knowledge and speed.

Cynder turned around to face Spyro "You go first, maybe he wont notice us."

Spyro looked at his love nervously "Why do I always have to go first?" Cynder only gave him a smug smile.

"Because, your the male in the relationship." Spyro gave another groan before slowly turning the corner. Cyril's back was turned to them and he was still rambling on. As Spyro slowly moved one foot in front of the other he noticed the other dragons in the class. He saw Terradon, the grandson of Terrador sitting on the ground behind Cyril with a slightly bored look on his face. His alter ego, Scorch, was leaning up against the giant dragon monument seemingly asleep. The other two dragons present were rather new to the temple.

The first ones name was Ember. She was a pink dragoness. She was built much like Cynder in terms of body. The largest differences between them was that she was a luscious pink and had a heart shaped necklace draped elegantly around her neck. She also didn't have the blade like barb on the end her tail like his love did, it was more just a small triangle shape. Her face was molded differently as well. Instead of several horns protruding she only had two atop her head. Personally Spyro couldn't stand her. The first time he met her he noticed that she had not been able to take her eyes off him. He avoided being alone with her at all costs, because she was brash enough to try anything, especially to get him away from Cynder.

The other dragons name was Flame. Like Scorch, he was a fire dragon, but unlike Scorch Spyro was actually friends with him. Flame arrived several days before Ember did and was a distant relative of Ignitus the master of fire, even though Ignitus still feels otherwise. In terms of build he was almost a clone of Spyro, except that his body and his eyes were a wild red color. His snout was also rather longer then Spyro's. He always seeked advice from the purple dragon and tried to model himself after him. Spyro didn't know it, but the young fire dragon was extremely attracted to Ember and was slightly jealous that she was always after Spyro. The two however were best friends and always together when she wasn't chasing Spyro.

Spyro continued to move his feet slowly with Cynder behind him a couple steps. Cyril was still pacing back and forward talking to seemingly himself. The purple dragon eyed the spot he was suppose to occupy next to Terradon and moved towards it with a light grin. Cynder moved towards her spot next to off all dragons Scorch.

Suddenly the very ground turned to ice below the two dragon's feet. Spyro and Cynder gave out shouts as they both fell onto their behinds and slid all the way to Cyril's feet. Both dragons looked up to see the Hollow gaze of the ice guardian staring down at them. Spyro felt a bead of sweat make its way down his neck as Cynder shrunk behind him slightly turning red.

"Well Spyro, perhaps you would like to show the students just how skilled you are at avoiding a superior opponent." said the Guardian with clear distaste in his voice. Spyro only smirked nervously and Cynder shrunk behind him further. He knew that Cyril loved to make examples of those who degraded him. Cyril continued to stare down at them before catching Ignitus out of the corner of his eye. The two dragons locked eyes for a brief moment before Ignitus nodded slightly.

Giving a deep sigh Cyril looked back to the pair "Take your seats and listen up if you can."

Spyro and Cynder gave relieving sighs as they both headed to their seats. Cyril slowly began to ramble on once again, going back to his usual pacing as he did. Terradon gave Spyro a humorous look before nudging his friend playfully with his elbow. Spyro smirked back before looking over at Cynder once more. The black dragoness slowly took her seat next to Scorch, the one dragon she hated the most.

The fire dragon gave a smug expression before raising his eyebrows at her. Cynder turned away in disgust and caught Spyro's eyes. Both smiled at each other before turning their attention to the rather boring lecture.

Ember watched as the two dragons eyed each other. Flame could only give a sigh as he watched the furious look on her face take shape. She turned around to Flame quickly with jealousy in her voice. "What does she have that I don't have Flame?" Flame noticed how red her face was and responded gently.

"You can only be yourself Ember, Spyro is not gonna like you any faster with the way you are always acting around him." Ember looked at him closely.

"What do you mean, I am worth five times what she is at least. Why cant he see that." Flame shook his head gently.

"Their are other guys out there you know. Spyro isn't the only male among dragons." said the Flame dragon with slight implication. Ember barley heard his words as she had gone back to glaring at Cynder. Flame gave a sigh and smacked his paw against his head.

"Why do I bother?"

Cynder looked ahead of her to see Ember glaring back at her. If she wasn't so jealous of her and Spyro they could be good friends, after all there were no other females to talk to around her.

Scorch opened his eyes slightly to see the two females glaring daggers at each other. If anyone had the inside dirt on anyone it was Scorch. The fire dragon was always looking for ways to rat someone out or embarrass them. As he watched the two dragons stare off he looked over to Flame who was looking at Ember closely. Then he looked at Spyro who is constantly starring at Cynder. He felt one of his hideous ideas flood his mind.

Cyril continued to rant on for the next hour as all the younger dragons either attempted to listen or just gave up on it all together.

"Alright my young pupils I feel that we have discussed enough for today." stated the Guardian with his usual prideful tone of voice. He heard the relieving sighs from the class and turned around again "Well, I can continue with discussing the many dangers that you have to face from the end of the sliver river." The class immediately began to praise the Guardian for his previous lecture causing a smirk from Cyril.

The dragons exited the training chamber in the usual groups, Cynder and Terradon with Spyro. Ember and Flame together, and Scorch by himself.

"Ya know if you two pull that stunt one more time I think Cyril is gonna teach you the meaning of pain." said Terradon with amusement in his voice. Spyro looked at his friend with a smile.

"Cyril taught me everything he knows, if he wants to have at me good luck. Besides I doubt Ignitus would be happy." replied the purple dragon with smugness. Cynder shook her head gently before rubbing her head up against Spryo's cheek.

"Maybe we should still come to class on time just in case." Spyro looked down at her and pull her close with his wing.

"Your wish is my command my angel.' Cynder blushed and snuggled against him closer. Terradon watched with a smile as the two embraced. They really were just built for each other. Scorch on the other hand watched in disgust as the two left the room together.

"Have your moment now. I tend to make sure it will be your last." With that the fire dragon trotted out of the room to initiate his scheme.

Flame and Ember were walking along a path in the courtyard. The sun had just started to sink its way under the mountains, bringing with it the comforting glow of twilight. Flame had his usual whatever statement on his face as Ember continued to rant on about Spyro.

"Don't you see how compatible we are together Flame, it is obvious that we were meant to be a couple." Flame only rolled his eyes.

"Ember if you two were meant to be together I think you would be. Haven't you seen him and Cynder together, I mean they are two peas in a pod." This caused Ember to turn on him, her face red with anger.

"Your suppose to be my friend Flame, why cant you at least try to help me now instead of thinking about yourself!" Flame shrunk back before puffing his chest and responded.

"I am your friend, and as your friend I want you to understand that not all of us can have what we want. Spyro is with Cynder and it doesn't look like things are gonna change any time soon. Be happy with what you have right in front of you instead of dreaming about what you can't have!" screamed the fire dragon with tears escaping his eyes. Ember turned her back and began to run away.

"You just don't understand!" was all he could hear before she disappeared from the courtyard. Flame stared after her for several seconds before looking down and proceeding along the path. Scorch watched the scene in front of him unfold with a devious grin on his face.

"Perfect, just perfect." he then spread his wings and exited the grounds.

Ember burst into the hallways with tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't he understand. He was her best friend yet he wouldn't support her. All she could think about was Spyro. All she wanted was to be the mate of the purple dragon. She slowly walked down the darkened hallway, tears dripping down onto the ground as she walked. She soon found herself back in the training room. She slowly looked up at the giant monument, its bright eyes glaring right back at her.

"He is waiting for you ya know." came a voice from the darkness. Ember gave a yelp and jumped around to confront the entity.

"Easy killer, don't hurt yourself." came the voice again. Ember gave a growl and responded.

"Show yourself!" Slowly she recognized the blood red dragon emerge from the shadows.

"Scorch, what...what do you want?" said Ember with distrust in her voice. She knew that nobody really liked the fire dragon, and she was always uncomfortable around him too. Scorch gave a innocent smile.

"I don't want anything from you, I just came to tell you the truth." Ember let her guard down slightly.

"What do you mean the truth, the truth about what." Scorch slowly walked to her right.

"Why the truth about Spyro off course." Ember gave him a curious look and he looked back with a hint of shock. "You mean you don't know!" Ember only continued to stare at him with morbid curiosity. "Oh you don't, well Terradon just told me that the only reason that Spyro stays with Cynder is because he thinks your out of his league." Ember stared at him with shock.

"Not in the same league, you...you mean he really does want me." said Ember with a slight smile. Scorch nodded.

"Yeah, the guy is crazy about you. He just doesn't think you would ever accept him, so he stays with the only one around." Ember felt new life spring in her as she gave Scorch a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you one Scorch." she then took off as fast as she could to find her purple dragon. Scorch only smiled devilishly before wiping away the spot she kissed him.

"Disgusting." he then proceeded out of his room to find his next victim.

Flame was still outside in the courtyard. Staring down into a deep pool, he observed himself closely. " Am I not noticeable". He felt a tear find its way down his muzzle and fall into the pool, disturbing its elegant peace. He quickly wiped away the tears and looked up at the sky.

"Why cant she understand the way I feel about her. If it wasn't for Spyro none of this would be happening right now. Why does he have to be so...so perfect...why do I have to be the one to struggle." he looked back down at the pool only to notice he was no longer alone. He stumbled backwards as he saw the reflection in the water. Falling on his back Flame opened his eyes to see a hand reaching out to help him up. He looked up to see the face of the other fire dragon Scorch looking back down at him. Reluctantly he took Scorch's hand and was pulled up.

"You should be more careful kid." said Scorch upon pulling Flame off the ground.

"I'm fine you just startled me is all." replied Flame looking back towards the pool. He didn't like Scorch as much as the next dragon, but he has never really talked to him.

"Why so glum man? I figure a dragon in your position would be happy as a clam." said Scorch with a convincingly friendly voice. Flame only stared at him.

"And what may I ask makes you think that?" replied Flame with sorrow in his voice. Scorch smiled and walked up to the smaller fire dragon.

"Aw common man don't be shy, Ember digs you so much." said Scorch nudging Flame with his arm. Flame stared at him with shock in his eyes.

"What are you talking about. Ember doesn't even know I exist, she is too busy chasing after that freaking purple dragon. I am nothing to her." said Flame with new tears forming in his eyes. Scorch smiled again.

"Dude, you have no idea what your talking about." Flame looked up at him with another quizzical look. "The only reason that she is after Spyro is to make you jealous." Flame looked at him with a small amount of hope.

"You mean she does like me." Scorch smirked.

"Dude she is afraid that you don't notice her, that you just ignore whatever she talks about. She figures that if she makes you jealous by talking about Spyro all the time that you will take notice of her." Flame formed a slight smile.

"She really thinks that." Scorch began to slowly walk away.

"I heard it from Ember's mouth myself when she was talking to Terradon." Flame chased after him, eventually walking side by side with him along the path.

"Well tell me what else she said!" said Flame with excitement in his voice. Scorch narrowed his eyes and turned towards him.

"She thinks your the hottest thing on four legs, and she wants you to acknowledge her. She cries all the time because you don't seem to care about her." Flame listened closely before breaking into a big grin.

"Thanks for telling me Scorch, maybe your not as bad as everyone says." said Flame gratefully. Scorch only gave a fake smile.

"Maybe I am just misunderstood." Flame gave him one last glance before taking off down the path to find the love of his life. Scorch turned around and walked into the temple with a pleasant smirk on his face. "This is gonna be good."

Spyro opened a scroll that Ignitus had given him during one of his lessons. If their was one thing the purple dragon didn't like it was reading, but he had to be prepared for whatever the future would bring. At least thats what the Chronicler keeps telling him. He was laying down against a tree in the courtyard. He looked up at the horizon to see the sun slowly sinking under the mountains. He wondered where Cynder was right now. She is usually at least her so that they can have some time alone. He continued to study the scroll for as long as the light would allow. Once the sun had completely disappeared below the horizon he rolled it up and pushed himself up to leave.

Slowly the purple dragon began to make his way to the door. Maybe Cynder was waiting for him in his room. As he opened the door to leave he was surprised to see the pink dragon Ember standing there waiting for him.

Slowly and sultry she walked up the Spyro, slowly displaying her body as she went.

"Why Spyro, whey didn't you ever tell me that you wanted me." said the pink dragoness with a deep emotion in her voice. Spyro began to back up as she approached him.

"Uhh what the hell are you talking about Ember?" Ember only gave out a flirtatious giggle and continued to move forward. The purple dragon felt sweat run down his back as the pink creature stared at him.

"I know Spyro, its ok." Spyro only gave her a confused look.

"Know what, I honestly have no idea what your talking about." Ember raised her eyes at him and ran her tail under his chin slowly. Spyro gave her a shocked look as she did this and tried to back up further but to his dismay found that he was backed against the same tree he was near earlier.

"You don't have to say anything Spyro. You have me now that all that matters." said Ember moving her lips dangerously close to his. Spyro felt time freeze as she did this. He couldn't move at all. What the heck is wrong with him, what the heck is wrong with her. Finally he was able to push her backwards.

"Get away from me Ember, what the heck is the matter with you!" Ember only smiled further.

"Playing hard to get are we, thats ok I am more then game." said the pink dragoness who then jumped at Spyro. The purple dragon dodged her and made a run for the exit, but tripped over one of the tree roots, falling onto his face. Quickly he turned around to see Ember smirking down at him. Spyro made a move to escape but was to slow as Ember pinned his arms down and layed on top of him.

"I have you now my precious purple dragon." She then brought her lips crashing down on his. Spyro could only struggle as she did so, and then all time seemed to stop as Cynder entered the courtyard.

"Spyro! Where are yo..." she froze at the sight before her as Ember looked up at her with a smirk.

"I was just getting acquainted with your ex if you don't mind." Cynder's sapphire eyes seemed to dull a shade before contorting in pure anger.

"Get off him right now you whore." was all she could squeeze out between her clenched fangs. Ember gave another smirk. Then she turned her head to notice that Flame had entered the courtyard as well, his eyes wide at the scene before him.

"But...Ember.." was all he could get out before looking at Spyro on the ground below her. His eyes seemed to be engulfed in flames as he let out a noticeable growl. Spyro seized his chance and pushed Ember over onto her back. Spyro made his way towards Cynder but was quickly altered form his goal when a fist smashed him right in the side of his jaw. Plummeting to the ground Spyro looked up to see Flame looking down at him, fangs barred.

"You just get it all don't you Spyro, you get to have it all so easily. The fame, the girls, the glory. Well now you have gone and pissed off the wrong dragon." Flame then shot his hand forward and grabbed the purple dragon around the throat. Spyro struggled against the strong grip, yet attempted to reason as well.

"Flame, what...whats wrong. I didn't do anything...to cause this!" cried out Spyro between gasps of air. Flame gave him a hurt and vengeful look. "She is the only one I care about, and you just had to take her away from me too!" Spyro looked at his companion, his grip not letting up in the slightest.

Ember was watching what transpired before she was pinned up against the wall by a strong arm. "You, you think you can take him away from me just like that, you freaking whore." cried Cynder her fangs ready to puncture the pink dragon's neck. Ember shot back a nasty look and kneed the black dragoness in the chest.

"He will be mine!" cried Ember as she stared down Cynder. Her eyes as red as blood, Cynder responded.

"Over my dead body!" Ember gave a smirk and prepared to leap.

"That can be arranged!" With that the two dragonesses collided with each other in a deadly display of fangs and claws. Both rolled around on the ground trying to pin the other as Flame continued to strangle Spyro.

"Pleas Flame, I don't want to hurt you!" cried out Spyro. Flame gave him a wicked grin.

"Thats fine Spyro, because I will certainly hurt you!" with that Flame threw Spyro against the wall and extended his claws. Spyro watched him as he began to charge. The purple dragon easily side stepped him and smashed his head against his side. Flame roared in pain and turned around to see Spyro preparing to strike again. Flame quickly grabbed Spyro's face and slammed it into the ground with all the strength he could muster. Spyro grunted and responded my wrapping his tail around Flame's neck and throwing him over his back.

Ember launched several fire balls at Cynder who met them with some of her own. Both females danced around each other, both looking for a weak spot in the other's defenses. Ember made a strike for Cynder's feet, but the black dragoness was ready and jumped up before bringing her feet down on Ember's head. Ember clawed at Cynder's feet, shedding blood and causing her to fall on her stomach.

The pink dragoness jumped on Cynder's back and bit into her shoulder. Cynder roared in pain and head butted Ember causing her to draw back. Cynder then jumped into the air and swung her barbed tail at Ember, intending to run her through. Her first strike managed to cut an opening across Ember's shoulder, but she tried once more and this time she found her tail in Ember's grip.

The pink dragoness smiled and slammed Cynder down on the ground with force. Cynder responded by turning her head and exhaling a steady steam of fire towards Ember. Quickly she abandoned her spot and jumped back again.

Flame was once again on top of Spyro, driving his claws into the purple dragon's shoulders. Spyro looked up at his friend with hurt in his eyes before using his feet to launch him off into the air. Spyro quickly disappeared and reappeared on top of the red dragon, then he launched an earth bomb directly into Flame's chest. Flame attempted to stop the bomb with a solid stream of fire but it was too powerful, and Flame was driven into the ground as the bomb exploded.

Scorch watched the unfolding events from nearby balcony and gave a devious smile.

"Perfect, just perfect. Now they will hate each other too much to reconcile. Then Cynder can be mine at last." said the red dragon with a laugh. What he failed to notice was the figure behind him listening.

"You know every time something goes wrong around here you are always there." Scorch spun around to see Terradon staring him down with a furious look.

"I..no this isn't what you think...they...they" the earth dragon cut him off.

"Save it!" he then charged forward and rammed Scorch in the chest, driving him off the balcony into the fray already taking place in the courtyard. The red dragon landed with a thud, and was unable to recover in time before Terradon was upon him. The young earth dragon picked up Scorch by the wrist and twisted it around. Scorch yelled in pain, but was unwilling to go down this easy as he smashed his tail across Terradon's face.

Scorch launched several fire balls at Terradon who blasted them away with his earth shot. The two dragons charged at each other and butted heads several times. Scorch then brought his claws up and slashed across Terradon's cheek leaving three bloody gashes. The enraged earth dragon brought his fist across Scorch's face, sending blood and pieces of teeth flying. Scorch now lay on the ground dazed as Terradon brought his fist up once more. Just as he began to bring it down he was hit by the body of Ember.

Cynder noticed that she had thrown Ember right into Terradon, but was too enraged to think about it. Charging as fast as she could she plowed her head right into the recovering Ember's stomach, propelling her into a nearby wall.

Cyril was wondering just what the heck was making all the racket outside and quietly opened the door to the courtyard. What he saw before him was truly unbelievable as he saw all off the students at each other's throats.

Making his way out into the center of the fray, the ice guardian attempted to calm the dragons.

"Children please knock of this disgraceful behav..." again he was interrupted when the body of a red dragon was sent careening into his side. Flame ignored the Guardian he had just layed out and jumped back up and charged at Spyro. The two dragons met in a deadly collision as both drove their fists into the others face. The result was two nearly unconscious dragons.

By this point Ignitus had now entered the courtyard, horrified by the events taking place before him. He looked over to see Cynder on top of Ember, ready to tear her face off with her teeth. He then saw Spyro and Flame slowly getting up from their previous attacks and attempting to punch each other once more. Then he brought his eyes on Terradon and Scorch, who were locked in a deadly wrestling match in which Terradon was clearly winning. The last thing he saw was a weary Cyril still recovering on the ground. This made Ignitus's blood boil. The fire guardian jumped up into the air and then sped towards the ground.

The whole courtyard shook as flames spread forth from the Guardian's body.

"ENOUGH!!"

All the activity around him had ceased. All the young dragons looked upon the fiery spectacle and backed away in fright.

"Someone care to explain to me just what in the hell is going on here. Why are you trying to kill each other when we are family. Someone tell me now!" bellowed the fire guardian in rage. None of the dragons responded at first until Terradon stepped forward cautiously.

"I can explain it all sir." said the earth dragon respectfully. Terradon then went on to tell everyone how Scorch manipulated the feelings off Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember for his own benefit, which resulted in the bloody spectacle that resulted. Spyro was leaning up against Cynder and Ember on Flame as Terradon informed them of the truth.

Ignitus looked down at the beaten dragons and gave a heavy sigh.

"Well young dragons, I guess we all learned a very important lesson today. No matter what we are told or how we feel. We are a family. I know that there are some who do not wish to be part of that family, and now we clearly understand just how selfish we can be at times." All the dragons looked down upon Ignitus's words, taking in the shame of their actions. "And to those who would exploit such beautiful emotions for their own amusement and gain." Ignitus stared down Scorch who attempted to hide himself beneath his wings. "I don't think anything can help you. You refuse to become one with those who offer you a home and choose instead to cause pain and grief at your own expense. You are not welcome here right now." With that said, a beaten and humiliated Scorch turned his tail and made for the exit.

Spyro watched Scorch leave and then looked up at Ignitus. "You are not really going to banish him are you?"

Ignitus looked down at him and gave a light smile. "No Spyro. He may have his problems, but he has nowhere else to go. He is still apart of us, and I hope that one day he will accept it." He then turned to view all the beaten dragons. "Now then, how about we get everyone patched up." Just then a familiar yellow glow emerged through one of the windows.

"Honey I'm hooommmee!!!" yelled out Spyro's brother Sparx. "Hey, where is everyone!" he then turned around to see the five bleeding dragons. After looking at them up and down he only asked. "What I miss?"

Ember came to a rest inside her room. Sparx had helped restore all of them back to full health, but right now that wasn't what was on her mind. She heard a light knock at her doorway and turned her head to see Flame looking back at her.

"Hey." was all the fire dragon could get out. Ember nodded slightly.

"Hey yourself." Slowly Flame walked into her room and looked down.

"Now you know." was all he could say gently. "All I wanted was to be worthy in your eyes. I.. I know that I am not Spyro, and I know that I can never be Spyro. But, that was all you would think about. Spyro. I thought maybe, if I acted like him you would notice me." Ember only listened as he said his words. "But I was never good enough for you. You never saw me as more then your friend, and I wasn't happy enough with that, I wanted to be something more. I wanted to be the one at your side comforting you, holding you. I was more then willing to be your purple dragon." Feeling the hot tears stinging his eyes he turned on his heel and made for the door. He was stopped quickly however as he felt a tail wrap around his leg. He slowly turned his head to see Ember's pink eyes boring into his orange orbs.

"All you ever had to do Flame, is be yourself. I was blind to the truth. I only wanted the purple dragon, not Spyro. I didn't realize that I had something better the entire time. One I know will always be here for me. I found the one that I love, not the one that I lust for. You have always given me what I needed. Friendship, love, advice, and I still remained blind to the truth. The truth that I had something better the a purple dragon right in front of me the entire time." Tears now ran down both the dragon's faces as they embraced each other. Slowly and quietly they wept into the others shoulder, releasing emotions that had been pent up for months. Slowly Flame brought his head up and took Ember's soft face in his paws. She smiled at him. A smile that made Flame think he could do anything, include take on the famous purple dragon. She brought her paw to his face and wiped away the remaining tears before whispering softly in his ear.

"I love you my Flame." Flame closed his eyes in happiness and almost immediately blurted out his words.

"And I love you my Ember, and I always will." Ember smiled at him and laughed gently before pulling the orange dragon into a passionate kiss. Flame deepened the kiss and found the door with his tail,and slammed it shut.

Spyro gave a large smile as he saw the door close tightly. He turned around on his heel still smiling and came face to face with his black angel.

"Enjoying the show stud." said the black dragoness with a grin. Spyro only grinned back and pulled her into a deep embrace. Cynder licked his neck slowly before turning around and wrapping her tail around his neck. She then began pulling him to his room. Spyro gave a loving sigh and let his love pull him until they were huddled together in his bowl.

"You know, I was hoping that this would have worked." said the purple dragon with a silly grin on his face. Cynder looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Spyro looked back at her and gave her a sly smile. Cynder gasped slightly and smacked his face lightly with her tail.

"You knew the whole time didn't you! Spyro!" the purple dragon only gave a heavy laugh as Cynder jumped on top of him. "What were you thinking!" Spyro only flipped her over and looked into her eyes.

"If I hadn't allowed it, then we would still be stuck in the same situation. Both Flame and Ember would still be oblivious to each other and nothing would have gotten any better."

"But, how did you know." asked Cynder questionably. Spyro smiled.

"Terradon overheard Scorch talking to Ember in the temple. We were gonna resolve it, but found it best to let it happen. It was the only way to get those two together at last." Cynder shook her head.

"Spyro why do you always have to make things difficult." Spyro only kissed her gently.

"Would you love me if I didn't do things that way I have always done them?" Cynder only smiled at him and brought her lips to his again in a slow, heated kiss. Spyro felt her paws make their way up his back and feel the muscles under his skin. He gave her a loving smile before she brought his ear to her lips.

"Shut the door."

Down in the training room, Volteer and Terrador were given the story from Ignitus and Cyril

"Well now, I guess love does have its perks and its defaults." said Terrador with a laugh. Ignitus gave him a light nod.

"Love is certainly a battlefield in its own ways. Isn't that right Cyril."

Cyril only gave him a mock laugh as he layed on his side. "Love stinks."

**A/N-Well there ya have it folks. I nice little one shot I came up with in my spare time. I guess I just kinda wanted to give a in depth look at how rotten Scorch really is. For those of you who don't know Scorch and Terradon head over the my story The Secrets of Convexity, which I also have yet to introduce Flame and Ember into that story. Okay and now the deal is this. Vacation starts at school today, but we are not allowed to stay at the dorms, so I will be going home tonight. Damn straight I get another 4 ½ hour trip home. That means that I wont be able to post anything until I come back to school on the 25th, but by that point I will be sure to have Chapter 3 done and posted for SOC. Until that time I expect to get a review on this before I get home, and I hope you enjoyed it. R/R peoples!**

**Cya!!!**


End file.
